Paper Christmas
by osmalic
Summary: Hisoka and his lover is given a Christmas gift by Tsuzuki, much to his lover's consternation. R due to some parts.


**notes:** This is my first YnM fic, and I wrote it exactly one Christmas ago. I just didn't like how it came out and I still don't, but it's something.

**warning:** Fluff, Christmas weirdness, AU (future?), major OOC.

**Paper Christmas**

"Hisokaaa~aaaa~!!"

A lower arm bumped rudely on Hisoka Kurosaki's nose and he grunted, not bothering to open his eyes as he snuggled closer to his sleeping partner. He did not think it was important to open his eyes; he was comfortable where he was, naked next to his lover basking in the afterglow of sex, a thick quilt given as a Christmas present wrapped around them, the bed already warm by their bodies, even as the man outside was screaming his name. It was cold there, he didn't have to open his eyes to know it was snowing, and he knew for a fact that opening the window will only cause more trouble—

"HiSOOO~kaaaaaa~!!"

"Someone's looking for you, dear," was the sleepy murmur in his ear.

Hisoka's eyes snapped open and he growled. The arms wrapped around his body was gone, cold palms were pressed on his back, pushing him to the edge of the bed.

"If we ignore him, maybe he'll go away," he replied wisely.

The other opened his eyes and gave him a knowing look, raised eyebrow. Hisoka rolled his eyes, yawned, and sat up, pushing the quilt away. His lover rolled over and burrowed deeper in the blankets and pillows; Hisoka watched him enviously for a while, pondering if he really should get up.

"HISOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!"

"Shut up!" Nanaji-san, who lived next door, yelled down at him. "Go away!"

"You're mean! You're both mean! HISOKAAAAAA!"

Hisoka hastily put on a robe and threw the window pane open, leaning out to glare at the figure who beamed up at him from the snow-coated path to their doorway. "Alright, alright, I'm coming, shut up already."

"Yey!"

But Hisoka already shut the window pane.

Throwing one last baleful look at his lover and securing the knot of his terrycloth robe, Hisoka searched for his slippers and padded as grumpily as he could down the stairs and into the front door. His image as an angry teenager was broken when he couldn't suppress his shiver when the outside wind blew into his living room when he opened the door.

Asato Tsuzuki was grinning.

Hisoka counted to five before snapping, "Well?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Tsuzuki suddenly lurched forward and gave him a tight hug.

Hisoka's eyes widened and he couldn't help taking a step backwards as he was caught in the embrace. Surges of feelings and memories jolted into his mind, mostly of cakes and parties and mistletoes and snow and ice-cream, pies, syrup-coated fruits, smiling, presents, fireplaces—

"GET OFF ME!" he snarled, pushing the other man away and straightening his robe.

Tsuzuki, meanwhile, did not seem to notice his irritation. He quickly toed off his shoes and entered the hall, looking around. "Ne, ne, didn't think you'll be spending Christmas alone, is _he_ here?"

"Of course _he's_ here," Hisoka snapped back, a little insulted that Tsuzuki had thought otherwise. "Why _wouldn't_ he be?" He slammed the door close.

Tsuzuki gave him a woeful look. "I wished that I would get my Christmas present," he explained. "That maybe he'll be gone." He gave an embarrassed look.

Hisoka was further annoyed. "Don't lecture me."

"No. I guess I didn't get my Christmas gift." Tsuzuki sighed, but then he brightened and clasped his hands together and clapped. "But! But! I'm giving you a Christmas present!" He seemed pleased with himself.

Hisoka was instantly alert and wary. He tried to peer at the pockets of Tsuzuki's coat to see if he had brought anything. Perhaps the other Shinigami had brought fruit cake. The last time he did that, Hisoka had tasted just a bit and ended up almost burning his tongue as the other calmly explained he had added Mexican pepper. SURELY the man would have learned by now, he's never going to learn how to cook. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Tsuzuki said mysteriously before looking around. Hisoka cocked his head. "But it's not only for you. Where _is_ that evil man—?"

"The _evil man_," came a smooth voice, "is right behind you, Asato-kun."

Hisoka had to keep his smirk from widening as he watched his partner jump nervously and quickly find his way to the other side of the hall. "Oh, hehehe..." Tsuzuki swallowed, eyes narrowing as the other raised a slim eyebrow at him. "I didn't notice you."

"I didn't expect you to." Kazutaka Muraki went to his lover's side. He had also put on a white robe, striking in his paleness, and his hand lovingly trailed over the palm Hisoka had willingly held out as he positioned himself behind Hisoka. His arms wound around the boy's waist and he offhandedly dropped a kiss on the boy's hair before returning his gaze to the older Shinigami. "Is there something we can do?"

"He came to deliver a present," Hisoka explained to him.

"Mm, I see." Kazutaka frowned slightly. "Something important for you to barge in during Christmas morning, 2 AM, I suppose."

"If you don't want it, it's fine with me," Tsuzuki snapped, making his way through the hall and past them.

Hisoka quickly pulled away from Muraki's arms and reached out to grab the sleeve of his partner's coat. "Tsuzuki, wait." He turned to his lover. "Kazutaka, please...let's just hear it out."

"I'm waiting," Kazutaka pointed out, releasing his hold over the boy and crossing his arms over his chest.

Tsuzuki immediately looked alternately embarrassed and pleased. "Well, it's not much, but it's _something."_ He reached into the insides of his coat and pulled out what looked like...

...a crumpled piece of paper.

Hisoka and Kazutaka both raised their eyebrows. The younger Shinigami pulled it away from Tsuzuki's fingers.

"Merry Christmas," Tsuzuki said softly, and this was said to his partner.

Hisoka was speechless. He looked up to Tsuzuki, the beginnings of a smile forming on his lips. Kazutaka saw this and scowled at Tsuzuki, lines marring his perfect features.

"Thank you," Hisoka murmured.

The scowl was transferred to him.

And then, Tsuzuki was glaring at him. "And remember, you sicko doctor," he bit out, "I'm doing this for my partner and not for you. You keep that in your head."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Kazutaka replied dryly, quickly moving over to wrap his arms again around his lover, almost a little too possessively. Hisoka did not notice; he was still staring at the paper in his hands with that infuriating smile that Tsuzuki had managed to put there. His glare on the older Shinigami increased, his right eye glowing menacingly. Tsuzuki sweatdropped.

"Ah~ well, I came to deliver that so I'll be off now and see you at work tomorrow Hisoka remember Christmas is the only holiday we have good-night!" In the string of words, Tsuzuki had managed to put on his shoes and was already halfway out the door. He closed it behind him with a soft sound and was gone.

Kazutaka's arms around Hisoka tightened. "What did he give you, love?" he growled, teeth nipping at Hisoka's ear.

"It's his present to _us,"_ Hisoka corrected gently. His hand touched Kazutaka's arm lightly. "Don't be jealous. It makes me dizzy."

"Sorry," Kazutaka muttered, concentrating on nibbling the neck his lover had bared for him.

And he stopped. "Huh?"

Hisoka gave a growl. "I _hate_ it when you do that," he exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

Kazutaka's arms tightened. "What do you _mean_ it's his present to _us_?" he demanded.

Hisoka sighed and wriggled his body in an attempt to be closer to Muraki. "It's not only my Christmas present, in a way, it's also yours."

"Boy, tell me what you mean." Kazutaka ignored the way Hisoka was trying to distract him by gently thrusting his rear into the doctor's hips. "Stop that!"

Giving another growl, Hisoka shoved the paper before his eyes. Kazutaka blinked. "Read it," the boy requested icily.

Aloud, Kazutaka did as he was told. "'This certicificate entitles the couple Hisoka Kurosaki and Kazutaka Muraki to a month free of unwanted comments, criticisms, and teasings, either direct or indirect, by Asato Tsuzuki, signed this 24th of December 20XX, as witnessed by Chief XXX Konoe (Juu-Ou-Cho Chief), Seiichiro Tatsumi (secretary of Juu-Ou-Cho), Yutaka Watari, Wakaba Kannuki, Hajime Terazuma—" Kazutaka snatched the paper from his hands and saw the signatures beneath. It was a lot, and it included Oriya as well.

How...

...nice.

Everyone had signed to make sure Tsuzuki would keep his word. They would have witnesses. And to think Oriya had given them that quilt for Christmas, and now this! Suddenly, Kazutaka Muraki felt very, very happy.

Hisoka was watching his expression carefully and now the small smile returned to his lips. Although is lover usually did not show emotions, he had learned how to read them through small signs and sometimes, he felt it coursing through his blood as if it was his own emotions. It was true, somehow. Muraki's emotions had become his own.

"Merry Christmas, Kazutaka," he murmured, turning his body to press small kisses over Kazutaka's exposed chest.

Kazutaka turned to Hisoka with a grin. His right eye glinted almost a little evilly and he pushed the boy a little roughly on the hallway wall, one hand still clutching the paper while the other finding its way under Hisoka's robe and between his thighs. The boy moaned when his lover's coarse hands enclosed around his length. The doctor leaned closer, tongue in his ear.

"Right here, right now," he breathed huskily.

Hisoka nodded frantically. One of his hand grabbed Kazutaka's wrist, knowing it was the hand that clutched the paper. He smiled and released a pant when his lover trapped him between his larger body and the wall. Then he remembered something.

"You gotta thank Tsuzuki," he gasped as Kazutaka slid his length between his legs. "You should—OHH~H—it's onl—oh yeah...only right to th-thank him—"

Kazutaka paused from thrusting his fingers in Hisoka's rear, ignoring the groan. He was grinning. "I have the _perfect_ way."

~ * ~

Asato Tsuzuki went to the office particularly early on December 26 to learn how Muraki had taken the news. He didn't have to wait for long. Upon reaching his desk, he saw an envelope on top of the pile of folders he was working on. Inside, he discovered, was a note card and a certificate for a gift certificate costing Y50,000 for Cinnabon.

_"...although,"_ another note stated clearly, _"if you think this makes us friends, you're wrong."_

Eyebrows raised, Tsuzuki flipped it and discovered a continuation:

_"Extend the certificate for another month, though, and we'll make another deal."_ Below, scrawled lightly, as if hesitantly, were the words, _"Thank you for making Hisoka smile."_

Giving his own grin, Asato Tsuzuki pocketed the Cinnabon certificate and straightened his desk before his partner arrived for the day.

**end**


End file.
